


Quarto 112

by Makaalbarn1485



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Doyoung - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, JohnDo, Johnny - Freeform, Love/Hate, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Tension
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaalbarn1485/pseuds/Makaalbarn1485
Summary: [JOHNDO | COMÉDIA ROMÂNTICA]Johnny vai em um evento de Marketing para representar sua empresa e vê Doyoung, o CEO de uma empresa júnior de marketing e o carinha com quem havia dormido meses atrás, trazendo a tona todas as sensações daquela noite e frustração por saber que o Kim não se recorda de nada.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Encarar

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é a minha primeira fanfic johndo e eu a dedico a minha amiga lindona chamada Ana Letícia vulgo @princedoyochi no twitter! Por causa dela eu to me afundando nesse ship! kkkk mas a gente ama se afundar em um casal legal né? Enfim, espero que vocês gostem e que vc mana, goste disso aqui tb!   
> Resolvi dividir em 2 capítulos pra não ficar tão grande, logo mais posto o próximo!

**Quarto 112**

**Encarar**

Johnny acordou com uma puta dor de cabeça naquele quarto escuro. Foi abrindo seus olhos aos poucos e com as mãos ainda na testa olhou para o lado.  _ Ele _ já não estava mais lá. Procurou na mesa de cabeceira ao lado se havia algum bilhete e nada, sentindo a frustração lhe consumir. Não sabia bem como explicar, mas aquela havia sido sua melhor noitada em anos, o melhor sexo que podia lembrar, e não sabia nem o nome do cara com quem havia dormido. Lembrou do quanto ele foi sincero consigo na noite passada.

— Não precisamos saber o nome um do outro, só vamos transar não é mesmo? 

— Se você quer que seja assim então tudo bem. — concordou a contragosto, mas não queria perder a oportunidade de estar ao lado daquele homem maravilhoso.

E foi com esse pensamento que sorriu ao levantar daquela cama e vestir suas roupas. Foi com esse pensamento que saiu daquele quarto de hotel e correu para a primeira cafeteria que achou, ainda precisava correr para o escritório, e ficar acordado pelo dia inteiro era necessário.

●●

**3 Meses depois**

  
  


— Johnny, você vai a um evento amanhã de marketing digital no meu lugar e vai coordenar toda a operação com a nova empresa que será nossa parceira.

— Mas Sooyoung, você é a chefe aqui e eu sou apenas o diretor, porque eu tenho que ir em um evento de ceo’s? — Johnny indagou, recebendo uma papelada das mãos da mulher e andando até sua sala.

Joy, como era conhecida por todos ali, era uma mulher na casa dos trinta e cinco e que já havia conquistado sua própria empresa de marketing digital há uns bons oito anos, conquistando um espaço considerável no meio de empresas grandes no ramo. Johnny era seu melhor amigo desde a faculdade e quando a garota decidiu investir no ramo, convidou o Seo para ajudar, lhe dando o cargo de diretor dos negócios. Era como se ambos fossem os donos por terem fundado a empresa juntos, mas Johnny não queria tanta responsabilidade em suas mãos, por isso ficava um tanto aflito em ocasiões como essas, de eventos de ceo’s e toda essa pompa de grandes negócios que o deixava desconfortável. Mas tanto a amiga quanto ele sabiam que toda essa pompa fazia parte, por isso insistia para que o Seo participasse o máximo possível de tudo.

Park Sooyoung sorriu quando ouviu a indagação e esperou o amigo sentar em sua mesa para se apoiar ali e encará-lo bem nos olhos. Joy era linda, e quem não achasse isso seria um louco, e para Johnny não era diferente. Imediatamente lembrou de quando tentaram engatar um romance, mas que logo foi descartado ao verem que não daria certo. A coisa que mais gostava nessa amizade é que ela permanecia, mesmo com todos os problemas que houveram ao longo do caminho.

— Johnny, você sabe que vou viajar a negócios para o Canadá e só voltarei daqui a duas semanas, ou mais, não sei. — explicou. — Por isso preciso que faça isso em meu lugar, e você disse bem! É o diretor e por isso tem capacidade para realizar tal trabalho.

Ela sorriu e deu uma piscadela para o amigo, desencostando da mesa e virando-se para sair. Johnny, que estava concentrado nos papéis das empresas verificou rapidamente o nome de uma das concorrentes júnior com quem precisaria trabalhar.

— Ei! — chamou, vendo a amiga voltar.

— O quê?

— Então vou ter que trabalhar com essa empresa? KD Marketing digital?

— Sim.

— Quem é o CEO?

— Seu nome é Kim Doyoung, você vai conhecê-lo no dia. Ele é um cara um tanto… — Johnny prestou atenção no olhar vago da mulher. — Único, digamos assim. 

Johnny a encarou e franziu a testa, queria entender o que ela quis dizer com  _ “único” _ .

— Bom, preciso ir, meu voo é hoje pela tarde, qualquer coisa me passa uma mensagem ou me liga.

— Você quer que te leve ao aeroporto?

Ela negou com a cabeça, fazendo um gesto com as mãos para baixo.

— Nah! Não precisa, eu peço um uber.

— Me manda a localização quando sair, não confio nesses caras.

Joy riu alto.

— Pode deixar mocinho, pode deixar. — sorriu, deixando o amigo a sós com seus devaneios.

Johnny encolheu na cadeira, suspirando profundamente, teria que trabalhar com pessoas que nunca viu na vida. Esperava que ao menos não fossem um bando de cuzões.

●●

Sexta-feira e Johnny só queria morrer. Era chegado o dia da reunião e o rapaz já havia experimentado tantos ternos que já nem sabia mais o que iria vestir. Pensou em ligar para Joy, mas a amiga a essa altura do campeonato podia estar descansando da viagem ou podia estar em alguma reunião, e não queria incomodá-la com nada. Odiava essas festas como ninguém, muitos desses empresários eram um bando de urubus e até entendia o porquê de algumas mulheres evitarem de ir. Tentava ajudar Park Sooyoung nas ocasiões em que homens queriam tirar alguma liberdade sem consentimento com ela. A amiga apenas ria e mandava todos para seus lugares de direito, a lata de lixo! E Johnny a amava e respeitava com todo o seu coração, e justamente por isso a noite teria que ser a melhor possível para conseguir a parceria com a empresa júnior e assim conseguir alavancar os negócios.

O evento seria em um hotel luxuoso de Seul e por isso decidiu vestir seu melhor terno para aquela ocasião. No fim se tocou de que sim, precisava causar a melhor impressão, afinal era o Diretor da Young Marketing e seu visual precisava ser o mais destruidor possível. Olhou para o espelho e sorriu, orgulhoso de si mesmo e de sua imagem. Pegou as chaves do carro e seu casaco, seguindo para a garagem, precisava se apressar e chegar cedo no local.

O caminho foi um pouco conturbado por conta da chuva que não estava em seus planos. Por sorte tinha um guarda-chuva pequeno jogado em algum lugar pelo carro, então sentia-se mais tranquilo. Apesar da noite coberta pela névoa e chuva forte, estava achando tudo muito lindo. Era uma sexta-feira afinal, não teria preocupações no sábado pela manhã, a não ser que o ligassem para resolver algum eventual problema na empresa. De qualquer forma não estava preocupado, sua preocupação estava toda direcionada para o evento.

Encostou o carro com cautela naquele estacionamento molhado, pegou seu sobretudo e o guarda-chuva, seguindo com pressa para o hotel. No caminho verificou a hora em seu celular e apressou mais os passos. O evento já havia começado fazia 10 minutos.

Avistou a grande entrada do hotel de luxo e ficou admirado com toda a grandiosidade que o prédio emanava. Deixou o sobretudo em um enorme cabide, o guarda-chuva com um dos seguranças do evento e correu para sentar em uma das mesas reservadas. O anfitrião já dava seu discurso e a única coisa que Johnny queria era achar seu lugar. Procurou por seu nome e o nome da empresa em todos os lugares e suspirou aliviado quando achou sua mesa no canto esquerdo do salão, sentando-se rapidamente e tentando não chamar muito a atenção. Sabia que assim que entrou naquele lugar foi inevitável ver que algumas pessoas passaram a observar seus passos, mas sentia-se mais tranquilo agora que estava fora das vistas de praticamente todos. Antes de se atentar a palestra observou os nomes dos outros convidados na mesa onde estava e viu a etiqueta com o nome Kim Dong-young no outro lado da mesa, em frente a sua etiqueta. O lugar estava vazio, levantou seu olhar para ver ao redor se alguém se aproximava da mesa, mas pelo visto o cara chegaria mais atrasado do que ele. Deixou a curiosidade de lado e tratou de observar os outros empresários ao seu lado e os cumprimentar com um aceno de cabeça, logo voltando sua atenção para a palestra.

Com alguns minutos, depois de já ter tomado o terceiro copo de champanhe ouviu uma voz.

— Olá, olá, me perdoem o atraso…

Johnny gelou na mesma hora, parando a taça em sua boca. Respirou fundo e observou bem o homem que sentava à sua frente e cumprimentava a todos de um jeito frenético. Encarou aquele rosto e depois a etiqueta, o rosto e a etiqueta novamente e quase se engasgou com a bebida parada em sua garganta. Kim Dongyoung, era  _ ele _ !

Queria culpar o champanhe, ou aquela palestra insuportável; queria que alguém chegasse por trás de si e gritasse que tudo não passava de uma pegadinha idiota, e que as câmeras estavam por toda parte. No entanto, não podia negar mais, Kim Doyoung era mesmo o cara que havia passado a noite há uns bons três meses praticamente. Sua vontade era de gritar por ele, dizer que estava feliz por tê-lo encontrado novamente, mesmo pensando que nunca mais o veria na vida, mas já não tinha coragem para tal ação. Tentou chamá-lo com gestos leves, mas o homem não o encarou nenhuma vez, como se quisesse evitá-lo a todo custo. Johnny já não sabia mais o que fazer. 

Dessa vez encheu a taça de vinho e tomou tudo em um gole só, observando Doyoung que falava com todos da mesa, mas não lhe dirigia a palavra. Sentia-se chateado com aquele tratamento, nunca foi de ignorar pessoas com quem teve seus rolos na vida, mesmo que não quisesse mais nada com essa pessoa. Sabia ser sincero e encerrar tudo amigavelmente.

Parou de tentar ter um contato visual com aquele cara e se pegou a lembrar da noite com Doyoung. Tentou segurar o riso safado, havia sido sua melhor noite em anos. Kim Doyoung era mesmo um grande conquistador, e tinha uma lábia como ninguém. Johnny riu um pouco mais consigo mesmo, constatando que ser dono de empresa de marketing combinava mesmo com o cara a sua frente. Ele tinha cara de esnobe e outras coisas mais que não queria nem pensar naquele horário, por ser ainda muito cedo.

— Então peguem o contrato que está aí no meio da mesa de vocês e olhem com quem irão trabalhar. — o anfitrião disse.

Johnny e os outros empresários pegaram seus envelopes e o abriram. Não foi surpresa para o Seo quando constatou o nome de Kim Doyoung ali. Levantou o rosto na direção do CEO e pela primeira vez foi encarado de volta. Manteve-se sério, não queria demonstrar fraqueza nessa hora, aqueles homens eram piores que animais em uma selva.

— Então vou trabalhar com você Seo Johnny? — Doyoung indagou, com um sorriso de lado, inclinando-se na cadeira e cruzando os braços. — Pensei que seria com a Park Sooyoung. 

Johnny não desviou o olhar e apenas sorriu de volta.

— Sim, será comigo. Sooyoung está ocupada com outros negócios e eu como diretor posso assumir esse desafio. E espero que seja um ótimo desafio...

Doyoung nada disse, apenas assentiu com a cabeça, passando os dedos por seu cabelo sedoso. Johnny engoliu seco, tentando não passar mal com aquele pequeno gesto. Estava sendo complicado só olhar para aquele rosto bonito, imagina observar aqueles dedos que sabiam fazer mágica?

O anfitrião encerrou sua palestra e avisou que todos podiam aproveitar o resto da festa comendo e bebendo à vontade. Doyoung foi o primeiro a pedir licença e saiu da mesa, seguido dos outros. Johnny acordou de seu devaneio sexual e permaneceu ainda um tempo lá, tentando não surtar com tudo acontecendo tão rápido naquela noite. Não queria se fazer de sonso, precisava conversar com Doyoung sobre o envolvimento que tiveram para que pudessem trabalhar sem problemas um com o outro. Por isso, tomou coragem e foi atrás dele pela multidão de homens e mulheres engravatados e com taças na mão. Procurou em todos os lugares e não o achou em nenhum lugar, sentiu um nervoso na boca do seu estômago, será que ele já tinha ido embora?

— Boa noite, desculpe interromper sua conversa. — Johnny disse, cumprimentando o anfitrião da festa, recebendo o cumprimento de volta. — Mas por acaso viu Kim Dongyoung por aqui?

O homem pensou um pouco e apontou para uma das saídas do salão.

— Ele foi lá para fora, deve ter ido fumar.

— Certo, obrigado.

Johnny se curvou em agradecimento e apressou os passos, pedindo licença por onde estava passando, e respirando aliviado quando chegou onde queria. Parecia uma espécie de sacada e imaginava que servia para quem quisesse fumar. Algumas pessoas fumavam em um canto afastado inclusive, mas Doyoung estava do outro lado, apenas bebendo seu whisky e admirando a paisagem bonita e nublada de Seul. Ele parecia intocável, belo e único. Johnny respirou fundo antes de se aproximar, seu coração batendo forte e o nervosismo tomando de conta. Passou os dedos pelos cabelos um pouco desgrenhados e encostou na sacada ao lado do Kim, sentindo o olhar alheio a lhe analisar imediatamente.

— Veio para fumar? — Doyoung logo perguntou. — Se veio, melhor ficar com o grupinho ali. — fez um gesto de cabeça, indicando o outro lado. — Eu não gosto muito de fumaça.

— Não, não. — Johnny tratou de logo responder. — Eu não fumo.

Um silêncio pairou sobre ambos. Johnny enfiou as mãos no bolso da calça e olhou de esguelha para Doyoung, sentindo um leve incômodo em seu estômago. Não lembrava de ter reparado tanto em sua beleza naquela noite, mas agora sentia-se intimidado por ela. Kim Doyoung era realmente lindo, daqueles que você podia admirar por horas e horas e mesmo assim não ficaria cansado. 

— A noite tá bonita hoje né? — Johnny perguntou, em uma tentativa de quebrar o gelo.

Doyoung tomou mais um gole do whisky, deu um suspiro demorado e olhou para Johnny.

— Está sim…

Ficaram um bom tempo ali, apenas admirando a paisagem e Johnny não estava mais aguentando aquele clima esquisito entre ambos. Sabia que poderia estar sendo invasivo, mas decidiu que seria a hora de falar sobre a noite com ele. Aproximou-se mais de Doyoung e o encarou, sério e decidido.

— Olha, sei que você disse que deveria ter sido nosso último encontro naquela noite, mas não posso deixar de comentar isso e… E no quanto é uma enorme coincidência a gente se ver aqui e ainda trabalhar juntos! — riu um pouco e abaixou a cabeça, passando os dedos longos pelo cabelo um pouco grande.

Doyoung franziu a testa, não podia negar que havia prestado atenção até demais em Johnny naquela noite. Encarou-o bem e constatou o quanto ele era sensual, e louco também.

— Do que você está falando? — questionou, confuso.

Johnny coçou a nuca, encucado.

— Ora, da noite em que a gente transou!

A surpresa nos olhos de Doyoung foi tão grande, que travou por uns segundos onde estava para processar a informação.

— A gente transou?

Johnny se aproximou mais dele e sorriu.

— Sim, lembro que estávamos em uma festa e tivemos uma conexão… — começou a explicar em um tom mais baixo para não dar tanto na vista. — Nós alugamos o quarto 112 se me lembro bem e você disse que achava melhor que a gente não soubesse o nome um do outro e assim foi. — terminou de dizer, dando de ombros.

Doyoung terminou de tomar todo o seu whisky em um gole só, olhou para o horizonte e começou a rir. Johnny o encarou mais confuso ainda, não conseguia entender qual era a tal da graça. Doyoung se aproximou mais do Seo e o encarou com um riso enviesado e um olhar de deboche.

— Eu costumo lembrar das pessoas com quem transo sabe, mas não lembro mesmo de você. Desculpa. — disse, levantando o copo de whisky e saudando Johnny, que estava perplexo com a atitude. — Talvez não tenha sido uma noite tão memorável assim, já que eu esqueci não é? — deu de ombros e saiu, deixando o outro confuso e sozinho.

●●

Johnny acordou com uma dor de cabeça lancinante, pensando se deveria tomar logo um remédio, mas a preguiça de levantar era grande demais naquele momento. Passou os dedos longos por seu cabelo bagunçado e olhou um pouco atordoado para o lado, vendo seu celular quase cair da mesa de cabeceira, por causa da vibração. Alarmou-se e estendeu a mão direita para pegar o objeto que não parava de tocar.

— Oi, oi. — respondeu à chamada ainda com sua voz de sono.

— Johnny, ainda dormindo à essa hora?

— Sim, hoje é sábado, não tenho que ir pra empresa, esqueceu?

— Você está louco? Esqueceu que é o Diretor e está encarregado da empresa em meu lugar?

Johnny quase caiu da cama com o susto. Tinha esquecido que havia ficado encarregado do escritório pelos dias em que Joy precisava resolver assuntos no Canadá. Seus sábados não seriam mais de folgas e sim de muito trabalho pela frente.

— Me perdoa e não desiste de mim Park Sooyoung! — implorou. — Prometo que vou correndo para lá agora.

— Hmm… é bom mesmo viu? 

Johnny levantou com pressa, segurando o celular entre o ouvido e o ombro e correu para o guarda-roupa, precisava de uma roupa legal para o trabalho. 

— Mas vem cá, como foi a reunião ontem? Conheceu o Dongyoung?

_ “Nem me fale, preferia realmente nunca ter visto esse homem na minha vida” _ era o que Johnny queria responder na mesma hora. Respirou fundo, fingindo estar bem com o que ouvira daquele idiota e botou um sorriso nos lábios.

— Hehehe… Nossa… foi bom sabe… Ele parece ser um cara legal, mas um pouco na sua, não conversamos muito.

— Nossa… Pensava que ele era um cara alegre. Ao menos foi isso que senti quando nos falamos pelo telefone.

— Ah, mas não esquenta que eu e ele vamos nos dar bem! — Johnny disse, sabendo o quanto estava mentindo. — Agora me fale sobre sua viagem!

●●

Johnny atrasou ainda mais uns quarenta minutos até chegar no escritório por ter ficado preso no telefone com sua chefe. Sooyoung mal havia chegado no país e já tinha uma crush em um carinha que conhecera na primeira reunião de negócios. Ele parecia ser um cara legal pelo que suas falas animadas indicavam, mas Johnny sempre se sentia preocupado com a amiga, que parecia se apaixonar e desapaixonar rápido demais tanto por homens como por mulheres. Já ele, queria muito não se entregar logo de cara para as pessoas e nem apaixonar-se tão rápido assim, queria poder ser desprendido de sentimentos, como certas pessoas pareciam ser, mas infelizmente botava os pés pelas mãos em todos os seus relacionamentos.

Ao chegar em sua sala viu um envelope branco, lacrado em cima da mesa. Sentou na cadeira e verificou, não havia nada escrito.

— Johnny, alguém passou aqui mais cedo e deixou esse envelope, como você não estava aqui pela manhã, eu mesmo recebi.

— Quem era?

— Hmm… Acho que seu nome era Doyoung.

Johnny franziu o cenho, um pouco assustado por saber quem era o dono do envelope.

— Tudo bem, obrigado Jaemin.

O estagiário assentiu, cumprimentando e saindo da sala. Johnny olhou desconfiado para o envelope, não sabia do que se tratava e tinha até um certo medo de saber. Havia colocado seus números e informações no envelope que deixara com o Kim na noite passada e esperava ao menos uma ligação antes de qualquer coisa. Deu de ombros e abriu o bendito envelope.

Tirou algumas folhas de dentro e viu um recado escrito a mão em folha amarela.

_ “Bom dia! Trago aqui as minhas propostas para nossa tarefa, espero que se interesse. Por favor, enviar para mim com sua resposta e correções o quanto antes para iniciarmos na segunda-feira sem falta” _

_ Kim Dongyoung _

Johnny riu alto, realmente ele era como Joy havia dito: único. E pelo visto um mandão do caralho. Se tinha algo que o tirava do sério era essa pressão para fazer coisas o mais rápido possível. Verificou todos os panfletos e suas três ideias para o programa de marketing eram uma campanha para alavancar uma pequena agência de modelos, um salão de beleza ou um grande restaurante da cidade. Não sentiu originalidade em nenhuma daquelas campanhas e riscou tudo, não fazia sentido trabalhar com modelos, nem com salão de beleza, eles já tinham como alavancar com seu próprio marketing. O grande restaurante nem se fala, se já era grande porque precisava ser promovido? Doyoung não parecia pensar que o objetivo era promover algo pequeno. O rosto do Seo iluminou-se ao perceber o que poderia ser. Em vez de um grande restaurante, poderiam trabalhar com pratos originais de restaurantes pequenos de itaewon, que era um ambiente mais livre, despojado e jovem. O trabalho com esses pequenos restaurantes atrairia mais a clientela e poderia até mudar a visão de que somente restaurantes renomados possuem comida boa e original. Johnny escreveu um texto enorme, explicando como queria fazer aquele trabalho e imediatamente enviou por email. Esperava que Doyoung aceitasse sua proposta.

Passou o restante do dia vendo mais e mais papeladas e quando já era umas seis da noite, pegou suas coisas e se mandou para sua casa. No caminho verificou seu email e não havia nada de resposta dele. Ficou na sua e decidiu que era bom ficar na sua, ele quis uma resposta imediata e se não podia devolver com outra imediata não poderia cobrar depois.

●●

Segunda de manhã e Johnny já estava a caminho do escritório. Verificou novamente seu email. Nenhuma resposta de Doyoung. Definitivamente se ele aparecesse em sua frente o xingaria até a quarta geração por ser um arrogante de merda naquela maldita carta sem originalidade. Johnny sentia mais do que ninguém que deveria ficar sim indignado com o Kim por ter sido tratado da forma que foi, tanto pessoalmente, como por aquele recado ridículo e ainda escrito a mão.

Estacionou com pressa o carro e correu pela entrada lateral do prédio comercial, seguindo rapidamente para o elevador. Respirou fundo da correria e apertou o botão 5, onde ficava a sede da empresa. Mas, o elevador foi impedido de fechar por uma mão que se enfiou no meio, afastando a porta e fazendo Johnny se alarmar. Ao olhar para cima viu que se tratava de nada mais, nada menos que Kim Doyoung em sua frente.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Dominar

**Quarto 112**

**Dominar**

  
  


Johnny gelou, não esperava vê-lo tão cedo naquela manhã. Olhou rapidamente para sua roupa e respirou fundo, se xingando mentalmente por perceber o quão gostoso ele estava com aquele sobretudo cinza e a camisa de gola alta por baixo.

— Oh. Você por aqui? — perguntou ao entrar no elevador.

Johnny tinha ficado tanto tempo ensaiando suas palavras na noite anterior, que tinha certeza que teria sucesso quando começasse a xingar Kim Doyoung, mas estava tão atordoado que não conseguia nem falar direito.

— Sim… eu precisava chegar cedo hoje. — Johnny respondeu, apertando de vez o botão 5 e pensando porquê era tão cagão que não conseguia nem xingar aquele idiota.

— Inclusive, recebi o seu e-mail e senti o seu tom impositivo e a proposta rasa.

O sonho acordado que estava tendo em que jogava Doyoung no canto do elevador e o beijava com todo o tesão acumulado que sentia foi todo por água abaixo quando ouviu aquela frase.

— O quê? — indagou, indignado, enquanto o elevador abria. — Minha proposta é rasa? Meu tom foi impositivo?

Saíram do elevador e pararam no corredor. Johnny cruzou os braços, o sangue subindo por sua cabeça. Não podia acreditar que realmente teria que aguentar aquele pé no saco por quase dois meses.

— Eu só acho que devíamos rever toda a proposta, podemos trabalhar com algo mais original — disse, fazendo sinal de aspas com as mãos. — se você quer tanto assim.

Johnny podia ser um bobo em muitas coisas, mas uma coisa que odiava era todo aquele desdém com suas ideias. Tinha certeza que havia se esforçado bem mais que aquele metidinho a CEO com aquele projeto e mostraria seu valor.

— Primeiro, quem foi o impositivo aqui foi o senhor, Kim Doyoung. — Johnny podia sentir seu rosto esquentar. — Segundo, eu não podia entender nada do que você queria, aquelas propostas pareciam batidas demais para o que temos que fazer nessa parceria.

Johnny percebeu que havia um risinho estampado na boca do Kim, demonstrando total deboche com suas palavras, o que só o deixou mais irado ainda.

— Olha aqui Kim Dongyoung, eu realmente não sei qual é o seu problema comigo, eu mal te conheço inclusive. Mas se estamos aqui, vamos conversar e entrar logo em um consenso sobre esse projeto o mais rápido possível, porque eu quero começar isso ainda hoje.

Doyoung ficou um pouco mais sério e foi saindo de sua postura defensiva.

— Tá. — começou dizendo. — Eu confesso que tive problemas com você por conta do jantar naquele dia em que citou que… bem… que transamos. — Johnny sentiu sua bochecha arder com aquilo, mas percebeu que Doyoung também estava um pouco vermelho.

— Imaginei.

— Mas se você não tocar mais nesse assunto, podemos mesmo trabalhar juntos e com a sua proposta.

Dessa vez quem riu alto foi Johnny.

— Por que de repente você não quer que eu fale sobre isso?

O rosto de Doyoung ficou mais vermelho ainda e o homem parecia realmente constrangido, enfiando as mãos no bolso da calça e tirando com pressa, mordendo o lábio inferior e olhando para o Seo, mas sem o encarar diretamente. Johnny achou tudo muito esquisito, mas não queria dar uma de chato com ele.

— Olha, eu não sou obrigado a falar de coisas que não gosto e não quero, então vamos logo para sua sala, começar esse projeto de uma vez por todas. — Doyoung respondeu, andando na frente.

Johnny achou aquilo muito esquisito. Doyoung parecia um cara totalmente seguro de si naquele jantar ao afirmar que não havia rolado nada entre os dois, mas dessa vez havia ficado nervoso demais com toda a situação. E longe de Johnny o importunar com isso novamente, seria estritamente profissional e amigável.

Com todo o projeto arquitetado, depois da reunião os dois seguiram para Itaewon eles mesmos, com seu material profissional para começar as entrevistas e as sessões de fotos. Escolheram o tema “A simplicidade que é também original” para escolher restaurantes locais e pequenos, mas que tivessem histórias para contar e pratos próprios. Tirando seus problemas iniciais, os dois sabiam o quanto estavam animados para aquele projeto e tinham certeza que fariam algo impressionante e divertido.

Chegaram em Itaewon quase no horário de almoço, o que rendia muitos restaurantes abertos e estômagos a roncar. Johnny só estava com o café da manhã e todos aqueles cheiros o deixavam com fome e um tanto enjoado. Doyoung estava mais tranquilo por ter comido uma barra de cereal depois do café, mas sabia que comeria alguma coisa por ali mesmo mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Estavam no carro de Johnny, que insistiu que os dois fossem juntos para dar um ar de companheirismo ao projeto, mesmo que por dentro quisessem se manter a 100 metros de distância. Doyoung no fim das contas nem reclamou, seu carro estava bem guardado na empresa e não precisaria gastar gasolina rodando pela cidade.

— Estacionamos aqui?

— Sim. Aqui está bom. — Doyoung respondeu, apontando para o estacionamento privativo.

Deixaram o carro seguro o suficiente e saíram do carro com seus casacos em mãos. Aquele era mesmo um dia frio e o agasalho era importante, assim como uma máscara, mas como haviam esquecido deixaram para lá e torceram mentalmente para que não ficassem com alguma gripe futuramente.

Seguiram pela rua estreita a pé e observaram bem o local. Johnny olhou de relance para Doyoung e uma confusão se fez novamente em seu cérebro. Não sabia bem o que sentir por estar ao lado daquele homem, mas não podia deixar de admirar sua beleza e o quanto ela mexia consigo. Doyoung era mesmo o que se podia chamar de lindo pra caralho e todos os outros adjetivos que se podia adicionar no meio. O pobre do homem queria resistir àquilo, mas era complicado demais e quando menos percebeu estava em um transe.

— Johnny? Johnny? Vamos entrar nesse restaurante?

Johnny levou um baita susto e quase deu um salto naquele chão um tanto íngreme.

— An? Quê??

Doyoung balançou a cabeça em desaprovação.

— Perguntei se vamos entrar nesse restaurante, já que você parou aí na frente e ficou me olhando feito um bobo.

Johnny franziu o cenho, não tinha mesmo dado a maior bola para o restaurante e havia parado mesmo para admirar Doyoung andando, se perdendo nisso. Olhou para o estabelecimento e sorriu, o local era pequeno e aconchegante e parecia perfeito para começar o projeto.

— Sim! Acho que esse é perfeito!

— Certo!

Entraram no local e já abriram a boca, embasbacados com a beleza única que o restaurante emanava. Se aproximaram da recepção e sorriram ao ver o atendente que sorria para eles. O cara devia ter por volta de uns 28 ou 29 anos, sua altura era mediana e seus cabelos tingidos de vermelho lhe davam um ar despojado.

— Bom dia! — o homem disse, animado.

— Bom dia! Eu me chamo Seo Johnny e esse aqui é o Kim Doyoung. — falou, apontando em direção ao outro.

— Muito prazer, eu me chamo Moon Taeil, o que desejam nessa manhã fria? Uma sopa? Churrasco? Temos de tudo.

— Na verdade nós estamos montando um projeto de marketing com pequenas empresas e queremos conhecer o dono do restaurante para tratar desse assunto. — Johnny parecia bem à vontade falando e Doyoung não deixou de perceber isso. — Nos interessamos por trabalhar com ele.

O recepcionista sorriu com mais animação ainda.

— Pois estão falando com ele! Eu sou o dono daqui.

— Podemos conversar então? — Doyoung se manifestou dessa vez.

— Claro. Sentem-se na mesa que já estou indo.

Os dois se apressaram para sentar e ficaram a observar o local, que era pequeno, mas aconchegante e jovial. O nome do restaurante era apenas Moon e ambos já sabiam que era por causa do sobrenome do dono. A decoração era bonita, mas podia melhorar e pelo que viram no cardápio algumas coisas pareciam bagunçadas. Havia apenas mais uma pessoa tomando uma sopa ao canto fora eles dois e puderam ver que só havia um único cozinheiro e uma garçonete que havia os cumprimentado quando chegou com uma garrafa de vinho e dois copos. Doyoung aceitou de bom grado, mas Johnny recusou educadamente. Quando sentia fome não gostava de beber nada alcoólico pois era certeiro que um desastre aconteceria e por suas lembranças passadas preferia evitar a fadiga.

Moon Taeil logo apareceu com o sorriso no rosto e os cumprimentou, sentando-se e ouvindo com atenção a proposta dos dois. Verificou todos os documentos que ambos carregavam para se certificar da veracidade e bateram um papo animado sobre negócios. No fim ficaram tão animados com a conversa que quando menos perceberam já havia passado da hora do almoço, fazendo Johnny perceber sua fome.

Comeram por ali mesmo, aprovando a comida e já fazendo o dono do restaurante assinar os papéis, confirmando sua participação no projeto.

Depois dali, os dois seguiram em silêncio ainda pelo bairro e conseguiram mais dois restaurantes para iniciar de vez seu plano de marketing e voltando para a empresa com sensação de dever cumprido naquela segunda-feira cinzenta.

●●

A primeira semana começou bem, e Johnny até achou esquisito que os dois pareciam estar se dando bem, porém na segunda semana, quando os menores problemas começaram a surgir as brigas passaram a ser inevitáveis. 

— Caramba Johnny eu já te disse pra não esquecer as anotações do nosso progresso! E você ainda trás a câmera, mas esquece o flash, assim fica difícil trabalhar.

— Você acha que as anotações do progresso devem ser feitas somente por mim? Se liga que você também precisa anotar viu? E eu esqueci o flash, mas qualquer coisa usamos os celulares que dá tudo certo, é a hora de usarmos a criatividade.

— Caras, fiquem tranquilos, aqui tem bastante iluminação, vocês podem tirar fotos tranquilamente. — Taeil dizia para tentar acalmar os dois.

— Fala isso de novo para o Doyoung, porque com ele as explicações precisam ser mais de uma vez, se não ele continua pensando que pau é pedra.

— Meu Deus que absurdo! Você tá me chamando de teimoso? — Doyoung, que estava terminando de pintar uma parte da parede do restaurante de verde água, disse, com o seu rosto em brasa.

Johnny estava do outro lado, ajustando a abertura da câmera e o obturador para tirar fotos de antes e depois da sua pequena reforma.

— Para um bom entendedor, meia palavra basta. — disse sem olhar para o outro.

Doyoung soltou um grito de indignação e avançou para cima de Johnny com o pincel, dando várias pinceladas em seu pescoço e em sua camisa branca, manchando tudo de verde. Johnny tentou correr mas foi em vão, rindo alto e xingando o Kim de todos os nomes, tentava sujá-lo de volta.

Moon Taeil e sua garçonete observaram tudo aquilo com risos descontrolados.

— Alguma coisa já rolou entre esses dois, eu sinto isso. — a mulher disse.

— Com certeza. — Taeil confirmou com a cabeça. — Ou se não rolou, com certeza vai rolar porque é impressionante como eles inventam qualquer desculpa para se tocarem.

Os dois se olharam e riram baixinho, observando a cena que ainda continuava na área verde do restaurante.

Johnny e Doyoung se olharam e ao verem o estrago que haviam feito, resolveram parar de vez.

— Meu Deus a gente sujou tudo. — Johnny olhou para o chão que ficou manchado de verde por todos os lugares.

Doyoung coçou a nuca e olhou para Tail que estava logo atrás deles.

— Mil perdões Taeil, a gente vai ajeitar tudo isso aqui.

— Não se preocupem, acho que… — Taeil se aproximou deles. — Olha, ficou bonito o modo como a tinta espalhou no chão. Acho que se colocarmos mais algumas cores vai dar um ar mais despojado ao local.

Johnny e Doyoung abriram um sorriso e se encararam.

— Adorei a ideia!

E resolveram aquela bagunça com maestria. Usaram mais umas 4 cores diferentes e espalharam juntos pelo chão com pequenas pinceladas. Adicionaram plantas ao cenário e luzes para clarear o local, tornando aquela área verde o melhor lugar para tirar fotos e colocar nas redes sociais.

Os dois estavam sujos e com as roupas amassadas, mas sabiam que haviam feito um bom trabalho naquela pequena reforma. Agora o próximo passo era tirar as fotos do momento atual do restaurante e partir para a criação da campanha massiva do marketing digital. Já haviam reformado os outros dois restaurantes e tiveram que pedir a ajuda de alguns estagiários de suas respectivas empresas, deixando para os dois a responsabilidade de cuidar totalmente do restaurante do Moon, por terem sentido uma melhor afinidade com o ambiente e com o dono principalmente.

— Bom, vocês vão querer jantar aqui? Tudo por minha conta hoje! — Taeil disse, assim que os dois guardaram seus equipamentos e terminaram de arrumar tudo sozinhos.

— Não queremos incomodar você Moon. — Doyoung disse. — Ainda temos que voltar para o escritório hoje, precisamos atualizar nossa planilha e escrever nosso relatório de progresso.

— Nem me fale, eu já queria desistir disso. — Johnny comentou, suspirando profundamente do cansaço. — Mas, sério, muito obrigado pela oferta, mas teremos que recusar por hoje.

— Tudo bem, vocês fizeram um ótimo trabalho e eu estou animado para o que está por vir agora.

Os dois sorriram e cumprimentaram Taeil de longe, seguindo para o estacionamento na esquina da rua. Já devia ser quase seis da noite e as ruas de Itaewon já começavam a lotar de pessoas de todos os tipos. Johnny adorava aquele lugar, gostava de ir para as boates, para os pubs nos finais de semana e comer nos restaurantes, era um ambiente em que podia ser ele mesmo e não sofrer julgamentos. Inclusive lembrou de que foi justamente ali em que conheceu Doyoung, e ficou se perguntando se ele lembrava daquilo também.

— Vamos para o seu escritório ou o meu? — Doyoung perguntou quando entraram no carro.

Johnny guardou os equipamentos no porta-malas do carro e jogou seu sobretudo no banco de trás do carro.

— Hmm, podemos ir para o seu, já que eu ainda não visitei sua empresa. — sugeriu.

— Tudo bem, eu te ensino o caminho.

Assentiu e com pouco menos de vinte minutos já estavam na KD Marketing Digital. Johnny estacionou na rua ao lado, pegou sua maleta e seu casaco, entregando o de Doyoung em sua mão assim que trancou o carro. Deram alguns passos e Johnny se viu observando o pequeno prédio de três andares, com a fachada enorme gravada com o nome da empresa. 

— Vem cá. Você não acha que devia ter tido um pouquinho mais de criatividade com o nome da sua empresa não? — segurou o riso, encarando Doyoung.

— Não foi eu que coloquei esse nome, essa empresa já era dos meus pais desde que eu me entendia por gente, então já viu. Quando meu pai se aposentou e passou para mim, disse que eu podia fazer tudo, menos mudar o nome. — explicou, dando de ombros. — Então não pude fazer nada.

— Hmm, compreendo.

Os dois seguiram para o saguão da empresa, Doyoung cumprimentou a recepcionista que o olhou com uma cara de que o zoaria até a próxima geração por causa do estado manchado de sua camisa e Johnny tentou não rir também, mas foi difícil. Instantes depois, lembrou que sua própria camisa também estava manchada e a mulher devia estar zoando de si também.

Seguiram para as escadas e subiram às pressas, o escritório de Doyoung ficava no primeiro andar, então não era necessário usar elevador. Seguiram pelo corredor um pouco escuro e o Kim abriu a porta do seu escritório. Ligou a luz e colocou seu casaco no cabide ao lado.

Johnny pendurou seu casaco também e deu uma boa olhada em todo o escritório. Definitivamente achou que o lugar merecia uma reforma também. Era o escritório mais sem graça que já vira na vida. Arrumadinho demais, com livros amarronzados ou de capa preta organizados em uma estante, uma mesa cinza e antiga com pouca coisa em cima, apenas um notebook, um porta-canetas e um bloco de notas. A janela era grande e dava um bom vento, mas estava fechada por causa do ar condicionado, e a pintura meio salmão ou bege nas paredes não dava o ar jovial que Doyoung transmitia.

— Credo, isso aqui parece até o escritório do meu avô. — Johnny comentou alto demais, se arrependendo logo em seguida.

— Era o escritório do meu pai, queria o quê?

— Que usasse sua criatividade para reformar?

Doyoung pegou uma das cadeiras de ferro que ficava ao canto da sala e colocou ao lado da sua, indicando que Johnny sentasse enquanto ligava seu notebook e sentava em sua cadeira acolchoada.

— Um dia eu ainda reformo isso aqui, enquanto isso, deixo como está. Não é você que vai me fazer mudar de ideia, eu até gosto de como esse escritório é.

— Hehehe sei… — Johnny debochou, sentando de vez na cadeira e olhando para a tela de seu celular, fazia tempo que não olhava e já havia recebido pelo menos umas cinquenta mensagens de Joy lhe perguntando sobre algumas documentações do escritório.

Doyoung abriu a planilha e organizou tudo para mostrar os gastos que já haviam tido até ali.

— Participar deste projeto tá me saindo mais caro do que eu esperava.

— Nem me fale, eu já nem sei mais quanto dinheiro tive que tirar, mas sabe, — Johnny disse, levantando a cabeça e olhando para a planilha com os gastos dos dois. — no fim sinto que será gratificante. E mesmo que a gente não consiga ganhar o primeiro lugar, sabemos que fizemos um bom trabalho.

Doyoung sorriu, encarando Johnny e saber que os dois estavam tão próximos um do outro causou um certo desconforto por começar a pensar demais em coisas que não deveria.

— Você já se imaginou fazendo de novo todas essas coisas que estamos fazendo? — Doyoung perguntou para descontrair.

— Nunca, parece até que voltei para época da faculdade, quando fazíamos essas simulações de marketing.

— Sim não é? — sorriu. — Eu também me senti assim, e pensar que já faz oito anos que me formei e quatro que assumi essa empresa…

— Já tem quase dez anos que me formei e fico a pensar se seria legal retornar aos velhos tempos.

Doyoung se virou e encarou Johnny com certa curiosidade, deixando-o mais constrangido do que já estava.

— Onde você estudou?

— Eu?

Abaixou a cabeça, mordendo o lábio inferior e sentindo seu rosto em brasa. Deixou o celular na mesa e levantou a cabeça, tentando ficar mais confortável com a proximidade que estava dele.

— E tem mais alguém aqui? — questionou, balançando a cabeça.

Johnny franziu a testa e riu.

— Estudei na Universidade da Koreia, no campus que tem aqui em Seul.

— Ah que legal, uma boa universidade.

— E você?

— Ah, eu estudei na Universidade Nacional.

— Bem a sua cara mesmo, só um nerd como você conseguiria entrar nessa universidade.

— Eu tinha que me esforçar o dobro por ser filho de um pequeno empresário então já deve imaginar a pressão que caiu em cima de mim. — Doyoung disse, uma expressão um tanto melancólica estampada em seu rosto.

— Aposto que deixava de sair ou namorar pra ficar estudando. — Johnny disse, sem se tocar de que havia se inclinado demais ao apoiar seu braço na mesa para prestar total atenção ao Kim.

Doyoung riu baixinho, balançando a cabeça.

— Não sei nem o que significa isso, nunca namorei na vida.

Johnny abriu a boca em estado de choque.

— Como assim? Um cara lindo como você? — A frase escapou em perceber e sentiu que havia se entregado ao sentir suas bochechas quentes demais.

Doyoung riu assentindo.

— Obrigado, eu acho...

Os dois continuaram a se encarar e estavam tão concentrados um no outro que nem viram o tempo passar.

— Err.. — Doyoung pigarreou e voltou sua atenção para a tela. — Temos que atualizar isso logo e começar a escrever o relatório, já que você fez o favor de não fazer nada.

Johnny fechou a cara.

— Vai começar com isso de novo? Eu não estou trabalhando sozinho.

— Eu preferia trabalhar sozinho, me poupava de ter que olhar para essa tua cara irritante todo dia. — Doyoung disse, bufando.

Johnny franziu a testa e cruzou os braços, não podia acreditar que teria que ser obrigado mesmo a ouvir aquelas asneiras. Quase um minuto atrás conversavam tranquilamente e agora já estavam brigando de novo.

— Vai continuar me xingando gratuitamente dessa forma?

— Não é como se você não gostasse também. — Doyoung disse e logo colocou a mão na boca, olhando para baixo e abafando um grito.

— O quê? — questionou em um fio de voz.

Johnny estava chocado, como ele tinha tanta certeza sobre aquilo? Doyoung estava estranho demais e levantou com o rosto em brasa.

— Eu… eu acho melhor você ir embora, deixa que eu termino o relatório e te envio.

Johnny levantou assustado, olhando bem para aquele Doyoung todo fora de órbita. Nunca tinha o visto tão constrangido daquela forma. Sua testa já estava cheia de gotículas de suor e ele parecia não saber onde se enfiar.

— Você podia me contar o que aconteceu? 

— Não aconteceu nada Johnny, você pode ir embora por favor? — Doyoung já estava praticamente encostado na parede do outro lado da sala, e olhava para seu celular com pressa, evitando totalmente o contato com os olhos.

Johnny se aproximou um pouco mais e pensou em encurralar o Kim ali mesmo. Sentia que ele sabia de algo sobre a noite dos dois, não estava enlouquecendo e tinha certeza disso. No entanto, deu meia volta e seguiu para a porta. Pegou seu casaco no cabide e segurou a maçaneta da porta.

— Você disse bem Doyoung, eu gosto de ser xingado… mas na cama. — disse, com um risinho de canto de boca, deixando o Kim disperso em seus próprios pensamentos.

●●

Domingo e Johnny não sabia o que era dormir tão bem já fazia um bom tempo. Havia sonhado com ele de novo e tinha certeza de que não estava louco. Doyoung tinha sido sua melhor noite e estava decidido a lutar por outra com o Kim. Só precisava pegá-lo da próxima vez em suas próprias escapadas. Ele estava se entregando aos poucos e podia sentir.

Tomou um café reforçado e ligou para Joy, queria contar as novidades para a amiga.

— Johnny, sabe que horas são aqui?

— Não sei e nem quero saber, a gente precisa conversar.

— Meu Deus! O que deu em você?

Johnny terminou de tomar seu suco e sentou-se na poltrona de sua varanda, admirando o céu limpo naquela manhã de sol.

— Eu já conhecia o Doyoung.

— Como assim? A empresa dele é grandinha até, já passou até propaganda dela na tv.

— Não! Não falo disso. — Johnny disse, passando os dedos no cabelo e olhando para nenhum ponto específico no chão. — A gente teve um envolvimento, se é que me entende.

A ligação ficou muda por pelo menos uns cinco segundos, o que assustou Johnny um pouco.

— Joy? Joy tá aí? — indagou. — Park Sooyoung! você não desligou na minha cara não né?

— Não desliguei mas devia era ter jogado meu celular na tua testa seu filho da puta! — Johnny se assustou e quase deixou o celular cair com o grito da amiga.

— Mas o que eu fiz?

— Como você não diz uma informação dessas hein? Eu, a sua melhor amiga no mundo todo e não fico sabendo desse envolvimento?

— Mas você ficou sabendo. — Johnny sorriu, sentindo suas bochechas arderem. — Lembra daquela noite que eu disse que tinha encontrado o melhor sexo da minha vida?

— E que eu disse que você estava louco e que não tinha essa de melhor sexo da vida. É apenas sexo bom e ruim, e que você tinha tido mais sexos ruins em sua vida do que bons, por isso o desespero?

— Ai, também não é assim vai… — Johnny arregalou os olhos, colocando a mão no peito. — Enfim, o melhor sexo foi com o Doyoung.

— Meu Deus, meu Deus Johnny! Eu não acredito que você tá vivendo um romance clichê assim e eu não to aí pra ver isso de perto!

— Mas que romance clichê garota, você não sabe do pior!

— Como assim? Tem como piorar?

Johnny riu alto, mas por dentro estava chorando.

— Eu tentei falar com ele sobre isso e recebi uma negação em troca. Doyoung disse que nunca tivemos nada e agora eu não sei o que fazer.

— Ah mas ele tá mentindo, você sabe né?

Johnny riu da sua desgraça.

— Eu acho que está, mas ele nega todas as vezes e desconversa quando eu quero entrar nesse assunto. E ultimamente tem estado mais nervoso do que o normal. — explicou. — Fora que a gente sempre briga, então eu não sei mais o que fazer.

— Minha estadia aqui só vai durar mais uns quatro dias e eu volto correndo pra saber as atualizações desse babado, me mantenha informada pelo kakao ouviu? Não esqueça de mim!

— Claro que sim, a gente se fala ao longo dos dias.

Johnny desligou o celular e fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente e pensando no quanto sua vida havia dado voltas e mais voltas ultimamente. Ao lembrar das quase duas semanas que teve que passar ao lado de Kim Doyoung até ali, sentiu uma felicidade e uma raiva ao mesmo tempo. Doyoung era bonito, bom de papo, divertido quando queria e sabia bem o que estava fazendo, mas também sabia ser o cara mais chato do universo e implicar por qualquer besteira quando bem queria, fora sua teimosia com querer sempre as coisas do seu jeito. Johnny estava enlouquecendo. Sentia atração por ele e sabia que era muita, várias vezes se pegou sonhando acordado com coisas nada castas com o CEO, e se perguntava se ele já havia feito a mesma coisa consigo. Percebeu que algumas vezes ele o olhava por tempo demais e nesses momentos tinha esperança de que finalmente assumiria a verdade sobre terem mesmo passado a noite juntos naquele quarto de hotel.

Acordou de seus devaneios ao receber uma mensagem de Doyoung.

_[Kim Doyoung] 08:25 am_

_Bom dia._

_Já terminei nosso relatório da semana e vou enviar para o seu e-mail._

_Não esqueça de alimentar o relatório a partir de agora, já que tive que escrever toda essa primeira parte sozinho._

_[Johnny] 08:26_

_Tudo bem Senhor Mandão._

_[Kim Doyoung] 08:27_

_hmm…_

Johnny balançou a cabeça e riu consigo mesmo. Se tinha uma coisa que odiava era essa formalidade e essa personalidade mandona do caralho que ele tinha, mas de uma certa forma achava isso sexy também.

Saiu da varanda e correu para a sala, queria aproveitar sua folga assistindo algum filme e tentar se desprender um pouco das obrigações do trabalho.

●●

Na segunda os dois passaram o dia tirando fotos e Johnny percebeu que Doyoung estava mais distante, evitando ficar muito perto ou até mesmo trocar mais que três palavras consigo. E Johnny uma hora ou outra teria que sentar e conversar sobre o que martelava em sua cabeça, não dava mais para fugir.

— Doyoung o que tá acontecendo com você? Tá tudo bem?

— Tá, tá tudo bem. — Doyoung respondeu. — Eu vou agora no outro restaurante, monitorar o estagiário, preciso ver se está tudo certo por lá.

Johnny nem sabia o que dizer, travou por um momento. Haviam passado praticamente o dia inteiro gravando e tirando fotos sem se falar e agora ele queria fugir.

— Como hoje vim com meu carro não tem problema você pedir um táxi mais tarde né? — Doyoung disse quando saia do restaurante para o estacionamento.

Johnny ficou irado.

— Ei volta aqui Doyoung! Precisamos conversar! — Seguiu o Kim a passos apressados.

— A gente conversa depois Johnny, eu realmente preciso ver como os outros dois restaurantes estão ficando. — Doyoung disse, tirando a chave para abrir o carro.

Johnny não sabia o que fazer, em um movimento desesperado puxou a mão de Doyoung, e por não ter calculado bem sua força, a chave e a maleta do Kim caíram com tudo ao chão.

— Meu Deus Johnny! Olha o que você fez! — Doyoung gritou, sentindo o sangue subir por sua cabeça.

— Me desculpa, de verdade! — Johnny disse, se abaixando para ajudar a recolher as coisas que haviam caído da maleta que abriu com o movimento brusco de antes.

Doyoung permaneceu calado enquanto tentava recolher os papéis que se espalhavam mais com o vento e Johnny recolhia as pequenas coisas caídas perto do carro. Quando o Kim voltou com todos os papéis, viu que Johnny segurava um cartão preto na mão, e olhava curioso para ele.

— O que significa isso Doyoung? — questionou, estendendo o cartão.

Não estava louco, sabia disso e aquele cartão confirmava ainda mais suas dúvidas. O cartão era do hotel em que haviam passado a noite e tinha o número 112 gravado em amarelo. Era um cartão magnético, provavelmente a chave do quarto que Doyoung havia guardado, Johnny só não sabia o porquê.

— Não significa nada. — Doyoung puxou o cartão da mão dele e o guardou em sua maleta.

— Não sei onde que você quer chegar negando que não houve nada entre a gente.

Doyoung estava com o rosto em brasa, e Johnny jurava que podia ver uma lágrima ousando descer ali em seus olhos vermelhos.

— E vou admitir o quê? Pra você ir beber com os seus funcionários ou amigos e sair por aí dizendo que transou com o CEO de uma empresa? Vai achar meu número e vir me ameaçar pedindo dinheiro em troca do seu silêncio? Não, obrigado, já sofri demais com tudo isso.

— Eu… — Johnny estava sem palavras.

— Caralho! Não dá nem pra querer ter uma uma transa saudável nessa cidade! — Doyoung gritou, chutando a roda do carro com força.

Johnny tentou se aproximar de Doyoung, queria conversar sério com ele. Dizer que jamais faria tal coisa cruel e que só queria quem sabe, repetir tudo outra vez? Havia gostado, realmente gostado de estar com ele naquela noite, e encontrá-lo, poder conversar e saber seu nome só o fez querer mais ainda estar ao seu lado.

Doyoung se virou e dessa vez encarou Johnny com uma expressão séria no rosto.

— Olha Seo YoungHo. — disse seu nome completo, o que deu um baita susto em Johnny, ninguém o chamava assim. — Você nem me conhece, nossa relação é estritamente profissional e eu sugiro que permaneça assim. Por isso eu espero que você não venha mais para nenhum restaurante, principalmente o do Moon. Já terminamos quase tudo mesmo, eu posso me virar sozinho com o resto.

— Mas Doyoung, nós estamos trabalhando juntos nessa, não dá pra eu simplesmente sair do projeto assim.

Doyoung abaixou a cabeça, suspirou pesado e encarou Johnny novamente.

— Não se preocupa que eu não vou ignorar tudo o que você fez, no jantar farei questão de lhe chamar para o palco eu mesmo. — disse, dando seu último riso de canto de boca e entrando apressado em seu carro em seguida.

Johnny ficou a observar no meio do estacionamento, sem saber o que fazer. Doyoung não havia admitido tudo por medo? O que será que havia realmente acontecido com ele? Pelo visto toda sua história era complicada demais, e o Seo estava disposto a ouvir mais dela. Mas no momento respeitaria a decisão de Doyoung, não o procuraria por enquanto. Deixaria para tentar conversar com ele na noite do jantar.

●●

Dois dias haviam se passado já e Johnny estava se sentindo a pessoa mais inútil da face da terra. A única coisa no momento que o estava deixando feliz era sua amiga que finalmente chegava de viagem. A espera no aeroporto tendia a ser demorada, mas Park Sooyoung chegou no horário certinho que havia sido previsto pelos monitores e Johnny comemorou com suas bandeirinhas ao ver a amiga sair do desembarque com toda a bagagem e um novo corte de cabelo.

Ao avistar o amigo a empresária gritou e correu até ele.

— Johnny! Que saudades!

— Se você estava com saudades imagina eu! — respondeu, abraçando-a com força. — E que cabelo é esse? Ficou linda demais!

Joy se afastou e mostrou a ele seu novo corte. Um cabelo preto mais curtinho, com uma franja e que lhe dava um ar mais jovial.

— Eu estou me sentindo a poderosa.

— Você já é poderosa, não precisa se sentir. — afirmou, sorrindo.

Johnny pegou as malas da amiga e os dois seguiram para o carro no estacionamento. O tempo estava ótimo naquela noite de quarta-feira e Joy sorria alegremente ao contar pequenas coisas que haviam lhe acontecido durante o voo de volta para a Coreia.

— E você tinha que ter visto a mulher linda que sentou do meu lado Johnny, na mesma hora eu esqueci que tive um rolo com um cara no Canadá.

Johnny fechou o porta-malas depois de guardar as bolsas da amiga e se virou para ela com sua expressão falsa de indignado.

— O quê? Você teve mesmo um rolo com alguém no Canadá e nem pra me contar? E ficou enchendo meu saco no kakao pra saber tudo sobre o Doyoung né?

Joy sorriu de ponta a ponta e Johnny derreteu por dentro, não conseguia ficar com raiva de verdade daquela mulher.

— Eu vou te contar tudo, você passa a noite hoje no meu apartamento e a gente coloca os assuntos em dia o que acha?

— Amanhã temos trabalho esqueceu?

— Ah mas podemos chegar mais tarde, afinal você está com a dona da empresa, esqueceu?

Johnny gargalhou enquanto entrava no carro e esperava a amiga dar a volta para entrar também. Ela era mesmo uma figura e tanto.

●●

— Então quer dizer que você está a dois dias sem falar com o Doyoung porque vocês brigaram?

— Sim.

— E vai deixar ele terminar o projeto sozinho essa semana por causa disso?

Johnny deu de ombros.

— Vou?

Joy quase derrubou a pizza em cima da cama quando avançou em Johnny para lhe dar uns tabefes em seu ombro.

— Você está ficando louco? Quer arruinar nossa empresa e nosso nome? E arruinar uma coisa boa que fazia tempo que não aparecia em sua vida?

— Ai para! — gritou, se afastando e ficando de pé no quarto da amiga. — Eu não queria fazer isso, mas ele pediu ora! Queria que eu fizesse o quê?

— Tentasse conversar com ele? — Joy suspirou. — Eu não sei mesmo o que faço com você Johnny.

— Eu é que não sei o que fazer agora, estava gostando mesmo de participar desse projeto, e agora ficar o dia inteiro no escritório só tem me feito ficar mais deprimido. — disse, relaxando o ombro.

Joy mastigou mais um pedaço de pizza e pegou outro para dar ao Johnny, que aceitou um pouco acanhado demais.

— Nossa, mas que dramático você é hein Seo YoungHo! Ficou longe dele por dois dias e já tá assim? — disse, balançando a cabeça e observando o amigo soltar um muxoxo, constrangido. — É tão simples! Não vá para o escritório amanhã! Deixa que eu vou, e você trate de ir para o restaurante conversar com o Doyoung de vez! Mesmo que ele não queira papo ao menos você foi sincero e fez sua parte.

Johnny pensou e pensou, até que sentou-se ao lado da amiga com um sorriso de ponta a ponta.

— O que eu faço com você Joy? Você é a melhor pessoa do mundo sabia?

Joy riu, balançando a cabeça.

— Você podia ter encontrado essa resposta sozinho, mas é tão cabeça oca que precisa de mim sempre… — riu, vendo o biquinho que o amigo fez e o abraço apertado.

Os dois quase caíram da cama e por isso resolveram se separar e tirar a pizza de cima da cama. Já estava ficando tarde e precisavam dormir. A quinta-feira reservava muitas surpresas.

●●

Na manhã seguinte, depois de um café reforçado com sua amiga, a deixou na empresa e partiu para o restaurante do Moon. Precisava ver como a campanha de promoção seguia e também precisava ver Doyoung.

Seul estava em mais uma de suas manhãs quentes, sabendo que logo mais a tarde o frio poderia surgir, e andar com agasalho era essencial para se proteger. Johnny não ligava tanto para isso e sabia que tinha algum casaco jogado no banco de trás de seu carro. Sua preocupação maior era em ver aquele CEO teimoso de novo.

Estacionou seu carro com certa pressa, pegou o casaco jogado no banco de trás e correu para o restaurante, sendo surpreendido com a quantidade de pessoas que estavam no local naquela hora da manhã. O trabalho realmente havia sido um sucesso pelo visto e Doyoung ainda teria o resto dessa semana para terminar tudo e a outra semana para apenas acompanhar o aumento das vendas e repassar para o comitê do projeto.

Avistou Taeil ao longe e acenou, vendo o menor se aproximar de si.

— Bom dia Johnny! Veio procurar o Doyoung? — perguntou, sendo bem direto.

Johnny coçou a nuca, era tão transparente assim?

— Err… vim… Ele tá por aí?

— Ah… Ele saiu agora pouco e foi verificar os outros restaurantes, pensei que vocês se encontrariam ou algo do tipo.

— Não, eu precisava resolver algumas coisas no escritório esses dias e por isso me afastei um pouco do projeto.

— Sei… — Taeil respondeu, mas em sua cabeça aquilo não convencia não. — Quer sentar e esperar por ele? Ele já já deve tá por aí.

Johnny parecia mais uma criança acanhada demais com tudo a sua volta, mas aceitou de bom grado o convite, sentando-se na mesa mais próxima da entrada do restaurante. Taeil sorriu e pediu para a garçonete levar um lanche para ele, enquanto atendia os outros clientes. Johnny só não recusou a comida porque estava ansioso demais e nessas horas precisava mastigar alguma coisa para não pirar de vez. Olhava para a porta mais vezes do que para o próprio celular que era geralmente era tão viciado.

Quando terminou de comer tudo e bebeu ainda mais dois goles, foi que a porta do estabelecimento abriu e Doyoung apareceu, com uma camiseta de gola alta preta tão bonita que fez Johnny quase perder o ar.

O Kim parecia um tanto assustado com a quantidade de pessoas naquele lugar e não sabia bem para onde olhar, mas ao abaixar sua cabeça, deu de cara com Johnny o encarando e quis dar meia-volta na mesma hora, no entanto, se manteve firme em seu lugar, vendo que o Seo andava em sua direção.

— Aqui tá muito barulhento, vamos lá fora por favor, precisamos conversar. — Johnny disse, quase como que o intimando a segui-lo.

Seguiram para a rua e Johnny parou bem em frente ao restaurante, encostando na parede e encarando um Doyoung um pouco inquieto.

— Eu vim porque não podia ficar de fora do projeto, mesmo que a gente não se fale mais depois daqui, eu quero poder terminar tudo com você tudo bem?

Doyoung o encarou e apenas assentiu, sem nada dizer. Johnny coçou a nuca, já havia percebido que seria difícidl lidar com aquele cara.

— E que não quero saber mais e nem confirmar se a gente transou ou não tá? Eu só quero ficar bem com você e fazer você perceber o quão incrível é.

Dessa vez Doyoung o encarou com surpresa estampada nos olhos. Johnny se aproximou e tocou em seu ombro, sorrindo.

— Vem, Taeil está nos esperando para a última parte do projeto.

Johnny não tinha arrependimentos, não ia cobrar nada de Doyoung e ficaria em paz com suas dúvidas. Já sabia a resposta de tudo e isso era o suficiente, se o Kim o quisesse, ele mesmo falaria alguma coisa agora, nada precisaria ser forçado.

O projeto terminou enfim, e com sucesso. Os três restaurantes escolhidos ganharam o dobro de clientes ao longo de mais de um mês e tudo graças a uma eficiente campanha de marketing. Johnny e Doyoung haviam feito mesmo um ótimo trabalho e estavam felizes com os resultados finais. Durante a última semana se falaram pouco, apenas o suficiente de forma profissional e com isso conseguiram levar tudo ao final com harmonia e agora era esperar para o jantar de comemoração final desse projeto que juntou empresas, transformou vidas e encontrou amizades e amores que durariam ainda um bom tempo. Johnny só ficou um pouco triste que aquilo não seria com ele, mas estava em paz consigo mesmo.

●●

— Eu definitivamente não tenho roupa para esse jantar. — Joy reclamou quando apareceu na sala com seu vestido vermelho esvoaçante. Ela parou em frente a um espelho de corpo e ficou olhando a roupa que usava, passando os dedos pela saia com uma expressão de desgosto.

Johnny bateu a mão na testa pedindo paciência.

— Como você não tem roupa? Esse vestido tá a coisa mais linda do mundo e você vai arrasar nesse jantar!

Sooyoung virou-se e encarou o amigo.

— Você acha mesmo?

— Eu tenho certeza!

Joy pareceu pensar um pouco ainda consigo mesma, mas logo abriu um sorriso de ponta a ponta.

— Certo então! Vamos que quero pegar o jantar.

Johnny riu, assentindo e pegando logo seu casaco no cabide. Seguiu para fora do apartamento da amiga e esperou enquanto ela pegava sua bolsa e as chaves do carro. Dirigiram com calma, sabiam que o jantar duraria a noite toda e as premiações aconteceriam apenas depois da meia-noite.

Entraram no salão do hotel e se surpreenderam com a decoração do lugar. Joy sorriu animada, adorava projetos como aquele que acabavam em uma grande festa. Assim conseguiria mais contatos para sua empresa. O salão já estava lotado e no palco podiam ver que uma mulher muito elegante tocava piano, agraciando a todos os convidados com sua bela música.

Johnny segurou no braço da amiga e os dois seguiram por entre as mesas até a que estava reservada no nome da empresa. Sentaram-se confortavelmente e Johnny logo avistou Doyoung em uma mesa do outro lado do salão com algumas pessoas que provavelmente deviam ser de sua empresa. Ele estava lindo, como sempre. Usando um terno italiano acinzentado, o cabelo penteado para o lado lhe dava um ar sério e sexy ao mesmo tempo. Johnny sentiu a frustração a lhe consumir, fazia mais ou menos quinze dias que não o via desde que encerraram o projeto e sabia que deveria ter insistido mais nele. Só esperava que o Kim estivesse bem.

— Tá olhando para quem? — Joy perguntou, desconfiada por ver que o amigo já olhava para um único ponto fazia uns cinco minutos.

Johnny apenas indicou com a cabeça, olhando para a amiga, que muito rápida virou, já entendendo bem quem se tratava.

— Depois da premiação você deveria ir falar com ele.

Johnny negou com a cabeça.

— Não vou mais importuná-lo, se ele quiser conversar depois a gente conversa.

Sooyoung deu de ombros.

— Você quem sabe.

O jantar finalmente estava sendo servido, o que fez os dois mirarem sua concentração na comida. No palco a pianista elegante fez seus agradecimentos finais e deu espaço para uma banda que rapidamente se organizou, passando a tocar músicas populares para animar os convidados.

Johnny e Sooyoung comeram bem e logo após uma pausa para o descanso, os dois resolveram se dispersar e irem atrás de conhecidos e amigos, redes de novos contatos para sua empresa e aproveitaram dos petiscos e bebida que era servida. De vez em quando preferia ficar perto da amiga, assim evitava de querer ir atrás de Doyoung. No entanto, lá pelas tantas, quando estavam já um pouco alegres por conta da bebida o Kim se aproximou do grupo em que Johnny e sua amiga estavam, cumprimentando a todos, deixando um gosto amargo na boca de Johnny, que pensou que só ficaria perto de novo dele quando os dois subissem no palco na hora da premiação.

— Kim Dongyoung! Finalmente estou te conhecendo pessoalmente! — Joy disse superanimada, abraçando-o apertado.

— Pois é né, pensei que faria o projeto com você…

Park Sooyoung se separou dele e o observou dos pés à cabeça.

— Eu deveria ter enviado Johnny para o Canadá em meu lugar né? Perdi de limpar minha vista todos os dias com você.

Todos que estavam na roda riram alto e Johnny balançou a cabeça, se segurando para ficar na sua. Aquilo claramente era uma provocação de sua amiga por ter desistido de conversar com o Kim.

— Ah que é isso… O Johnny é… — Doyoung começou a dizer e parou na mesma hora quando viu quem o encarava. — Foi bom trabalhar com ele. — respondeu enfim, tomando o último gole de seu whisky.

Johnny engoliu em seco, não sabia bem o que aquilo significava, e esperava que não estivesse enlouquecendo novamente, mas o olhar de Doyoung direcionado a si parecia mais cheio de luxúria do que podia imaginar. Um arrepio surgiu de seu pé até sua nuca e suas pernas quase vacilaram. Tomou sua bebida para disfarçar o constrangimento e sorriu leve para Doyoung.

— Bom, vou indo lá, até a premiação. — disse, se curvando para todos do grupo.

Joy olhou para Johnny assim que Doyoung deixou o espaço onde estavam e lhe deu ao menos uns três tapas no ombro.

— Meu Deus! Você só me espanca! — Johnny disse, se afastando.

— Eu já tinha visto as fotos dele, mas pessoalmente ele é muito mais lindo e porra! Como você não conseguiu fisgar de vez esse homem hein Seo YoungHo? — Johnny ficou assustado, a mulher estava realmente brava.

— Você quer que eu faça o quê? Ele disse que não queria nada comigo e ficamos por isso, não sou louco de insistir em algo que não vai dar certo.

— Tá. Vou ficar calada pra não me estressar mais do que já estou estressada com essa história. — Joy disse, estendendo a mão em sinal de rendição. — Mais tarde a gente conversa com mais calma.

Johnny segurou o riso enquanto dava um abraço na amiga. Sabia que ela estava dessa forma porque já havia bebido mais taças de vinho do que o normal e realmente precisava se acalmar. Por isso tratou de lhe dar bastante água e aproveitou para se hidratar também, havia bebido um bocado de whisky e sentia um pouco de tontura.

Logo já estavam sentados em sua mesa, para descansar um pouco e esperar o discurso do anfitrião e a premiação do projeto. Johnny, por mais que estivesse um pouco mais tranquilo, ainda se via com uma pulga atrás da orelha ao lembrar do olhar de Doyoung direcionado a si. Sorriu abobado e respirou fundo onde estava, tentando manter sua sanidade mental.

— Johnny, presta atenção. — Joy chamou. — Vai começar agora.

O anfitrião surgiu em meio aos aplausos e começou seu discurso agradecendo as parcerias que foram feitas durante os quase dois meses de projeto. Enfatizou a importância daquele tipo de trabalho ser realizado pelos CEO’s ou Diretores, para que assim pudessem realmente ir a campo e se atualizar sobre o mercado, adquirindo mais experiência e entendendo o cenário atual do marketing digital e da importância das mídias sociais.

Com os aplausos enchendo o salão. O anfitrião começou a contabilizar todas as conquistas das parcerias e seus temas. Surpreendendo a todos com a criatividade de cada um dos projetos.

— Bom. Já que apresentei todos os projetos, irei agora nomear os dez melhores e que estarão conosco em parceria para projetos futuros.

Johnny e Sooyoung se alarmaram e passaram a prestar atenção aos nomes que iam sendo chamados. A cada novo nome a expectativa aumentava. Os participantes de cada projeto subiam ao palco para dar seus agradecimentos. Quando chegou no terceiro lugar, foi a vez de Johnny, Sooyoung e Doyoung subirem. Ficaram surpresos por estarem entre os dez e principalmente em terceiro. Não passou por suas cabeças que o projeto foi realmente tão bom assim.

Os três se dirigiram ao palco com animação e Joy foi a primeira a pegar o microfone.

— Olá, olá boa noite! Eu não estive no projeto de corpo presente como bem sabem, mas meu Diretor aqui, esse incrível homem, — disse, apontando para Johnny enquanto alguns riam e outros apenas observavam a fala da CEO superanimada. — fez todo esse projeto se tornar realidade junto com esse outro lindo aqui. — As risadas surgiram com mais força dessa vez.

Johnny e Doyoung se encararam e o Seo entendeu que aquele olhar para si, parecia ser um pedido de socorro para fugirem dali. Johnny pegou o microfone da mão da amiga e sorriu um tanto acanhado para as pessoas que ali se encontravam.

— Bom pessoal, muito obrigada mesmo por tudo, espero encontrar vocês no próximo projeto! — disse, se despedindo de todos e saindo junto de Joy e Doyoung para sua mesa.

— Mas já estamos indo? Eu queria falar mais coisas poxa. — Joy reclamou.

— Você ainda tá meio bêbada e qualquer pessoa em um raio de 100 metros perceberia isso.

— E qual é o problema ora?

— Nenhum meu amor, nenhum. — Johnny disse, tentando tranquilizar a amiga e vendo que Doyoung se afastava, indo para fora do hotel. — Eu… eu preciso ir.

— Pra onde?

— Fique aqui, a gente se fala. — Johnny disse com pressa, seguindo Doyoung com o olhar.

Precisava correr, se ele fosse mesmo embora talvez tudo estaria perdido a essa altura. Não poderia correr esse risco e reuniu toda a força em seu corpo para chegar o mais depressa possível na entrada do hotel. Suspirou pesado quando chegou e se apoio em seus joelhos, olhando para os lados e tentando encontrar quem tanto queria. Sentiu a frustração tomar de conta ao ver a rua limpa e sem vestígios de ninguém.

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

Assustou-se ao ouvir a voz atrás de si e quando se virou não pôde deixar de sorrir.

— Sabia que você ainda estaria aqui. — puxou um pouco mais o ar, ainda estava um pouco cansado e percebeu que precisava voltar rapidamente para a academia.

— Sabia é? — Doyoung respondeu, sorrindo.

Johnny andou até a parede e ali encostou-se, sendo seguido por Doyoung.

— Eu tinha quase certeza na verdade.

— Quase não é certeza.

Johnny riu.

— É, pois é… — enfiou os dedos no bolso do terno preto que usava, estava com um pouco de frio e havia esquecido seu casaco na pressa por encontrar o Kim ali fora. — Enfim, queria saber como você está, faz tempo que a gente não se fala.

Doyoung olhou para os dois lados e com um sorriso enviesado se aproximou de Johnny e o surpreendeu com um beijo rápido em seus lábios, afastando-se em seguida.

— Estou bem melhor agora. — disse, encarando um Johnny abobado e deslizando de leve as mãos em seu peito.

— O quê? Como… O que acabou de acontecer? — Johnny respirou fundo, não sabia o que fazer, o que falar e nem onde se enfiar.

— Você já deve imaginar que eu não gosto de me identificar nas minhas transar rápidas por causa de pessoas escrotas que tentaram de tudo pra me destruir no passado.

— Bom… Sim, foi o que imaginei.

— Pois é. — Doyoung mordeu o lábio inferior de forma lenta e essa visão tão de perto fez Johnny quase perder a cabeça. — Vários caras com quem eu transei que ficaram sabendo meu nome quiseram me chantagear de diversas formas. Isso me afastou de querer ter um relacionamento e principalmente de expor meu nome para meus parceiros sexuais. Por causa disso entrei em um grupo de anônimos que só querem sexo e mais nada. O sigilo sobre a identidade é a coisa mais importante e naquela noite em que decidimos transar no quarto 112 eu deixei isso bem claro para você Johnny.

— Sim, deixou, mas eu não sabia que existia um grupo de anônimos que só querem sexo e nada mais. — respondeu, rindo alto e se recompondo em seguida, ao ver o olhar de desaprovação do Kim. — Me desculpa, eu acho super válido a gente fazer o que quer, principalmente na cama não é?

— Sim, desde que haja consentimento. — Doyoung respondeu, dando uma piscadela para Johnny.

— É por isso que peço desculpas de verdade se fui invasivo com você alguma vez.

— Eu acabei de te roubar um beijo, acho que estamos quites por enquanto. — Doyoung levou as mãos para o ombro de Johnny e apertou um pouco no local, vendo o quanto o afetava com aquele gesto.

— Eu posso fazer mais por você então, se você precisa de algo mair para poder me desculpar de vez eu estou inteiro a sua disposição. — Johnny disse, respirando fundo e tentando manter a calma.

Doyoung olhou para cima e pensou um pouco consigo mesmo por alguns segundos, sabendo que estava matando Johnny aos poucos com todo aquele suspense.

— Acho que podemos resolver tudo lá no quarto 112. O que acha?

Johnny viu novamente o olhar de luxúria. Se tivesse asas já tinha saído do chão há muito tempo. Doyoung era realmente um conquistador nato.

— Nossa… eu… — gaguejou. — por mim está ótimo.

Doyoung riu alto e segurou a mão de Johnny, os dois seguiram as pressas para a avenida e pegaram o primeiro táxi que apareceu. Quando menos perceberam já estavam no caminho para o hotel. Johnny mesmo sem querer, reviveu a primeira vez dos dois naquele hotel e naquele quarto, lembrando o quão boa havia sido aquela noite. Mas tinha certeza que aquele seria muito melhor, afinal agora poderia chamá-lo pelo seu nome.

No corredor do hotel o tesão acumulado gritou mais alto e não pararam de se beijar. Doyoung abriu a porta do quarto com pressa e quase não conseguia encostá-la quando os dois entraram, pois Johnny não para de beijá-lo no pescoço enquanto tirava sua gravata com maestria.

— Você tá apressado hein? — falou entre um beijo e outro.

— Que nada, hoje essa noite é toda nossa. — Johnny respondeu, terminando de tirar o paletó de Doyoung e o jogando no corredor do quarto.

Trancaram a porta enfim e se dirigiram para a cama. Johnny tirou os sapatos e sua gravata, enquanto observava Doyoung desabotoar as mangas de sua camisa social branca, a visão era a coisa mais sexy do mundo e o pobre John Seo sabia que não aguentaria por mais tempo só olhando.

— Você não faz ideia do quanto eu sonhei com isso. — Johnny disse, se entregando de vez.

Doyoung riu ao retirar a camisa.

— Imagina eu. Eu ficava olhando o tempo inteiro pra você e pensando em arrancar sua roupa a todo momento. — Doyoung disse, aproximando-se mais de Johnny. — Você não foi o único a ter sonhos impuros comigo.

Johnny nem sabia o que dizer, apenas beijou Doyoung com urgência, mostrando o quanto queria estar ali ao seu lado. O Kim puxou sua camisa com tanta força que quase a rasgou. Johnny a jogou em qualquer lugar do chão, sem se importar com mais nada. Só queria saber de desfrutar de sentir e desfrutar daquela noite ao lado dele.

Beijaram-se com mais força, as línguas se tocando com pressa e as respirações ficando cada vez mais audíveis a cada investida. Johnny puxou os cabelos de Doyoung para trás, descendo a língua por seu pescoço e percorrendo o caminho até sua clavícula, sentindo a maciez de sua pele com os lábios e se deliciando com seus gemidos altos.

Doyoung não queria parar também e com suas mãos percorreu aquele corpo inteiro que queria desfrutar novamente desde que vira naquele primeiro jantar. Não podia esconder que seu tesão por Johnny se manteve desde que bateu seus olhos nele no jantar, mas fingiu não o conhecer por medo de se decepcionar. Agora estava entregue, não fingiria mais nada e só se entregaria de vez.

Johnny acordou no outro dia todo esparramado na cama e com Doyoung ao seu lado. Sorriu ao sentir o cheiro bom que vinha de seu cabelo e o afastou com cautela. Levantou e vestiu-se rapidamente, tendo uma última visão de Doyoung dormindo sereno naquela cama. Queria guardar aquela visão para sempre e com isso saiu do quarto, desceu pelo elevador e pagou toda a estadia pela noite, indo feliz para a primeira cafeteria que encontrou na esquina da avenida.

Ao entrar na cafeteria levou um baita susto ao lembrar que havia deixado sua amiga na festa e não avisou para onde estava indo. Verificou o celular e viu que havia ao menos umas trinta ligações e mensagens. Joy deve ter ficado preocupada com ele.

Discou o número da amiga e esperou.

— Alô?

— Johnny? Johnny pelo amor de Deus! Onde você estava que me deixou sozinha naquela festa e se mandou, hein?

— Calma Sooyoung, eu to bem. — Johnny sorriu, o vento balançou naquela manhã de sábado e refrescou seu rosto, lhe trazendo paz como nunca antes. — Eu estava em segurança… Estava com o Doyoung.

Um momento de pausa para processar.

— O quê? Como assim cara?

— É isso que você ouviu, eu estava com o Doyoung. — sorriu, orgulhoso de si. — E posso dizer que essa foi melhor que a primeira vez.

Johnny teve que afastar o celular do ouvido porque a amiga gritou tão alto que até quem estava nas mesas vizinhas ouviu o barulho. O rosto corado do rapaz podia ser visto de longe.

— Joy! Pelo amor de Deus para de surtar! — exclamou baixinho.

— Mais tarde você precisa vir aqui tá me ouvindo mocinho? Quero saber todos os detalhes!

— Tá, tá bom. — Johnny respondeu, desligando a ligação.

Balançou a cabeça e quis se esconder com alguns olhares em sua direção. Terminou rapidamente seu café e pediu um táxi para o hotel, precisava pegar seu carro que ficara no estacionamento. Quando já ia dar a partida para casa ouviu a notificação de mensagem e resolveu verificar.

_[Kim Doyoung] 10:15 am_

_fugiu me deixando sozinho aqui mesmo?_

_[Johnny] 10:15 am_

_te deixando sozinho onde?_

_[Kim Doyoung] 10:16 am_

_Aqui no quarto ora…_

_[Johnny] 10:16 am_

_e nós passamos a noite juntos?_

_[Kim Doyoung] 10:17 am_

_Não se faça de desentendido Johnny_

_[Johnny] 10:18 am_

_Apenas dando um pouco do troco hahahaha_

Johnny riu alto, era bom demais brincar com Doyoung e esperava que pudesse fazer isso mais vezes.

_[Kim Doyoung] 10:20 am_

_Não paro de pensar no quão gostoso você é Johnny, quando vamos nos ver de novo?_

_[Johnny] 10:20 am_

_Me pergunto a mesma coisa, como alguém pode ser tão fodidamente gostoso? Você me deixa louco, já estou ficando duro só de pensar em você._

_[Kim Doyoung] 10:20 am_

_Então vem pra cá, eu ainda tô no quarto te esperando._

Johnny respirou fundo, precisava de um pouco de sanidade mental ali.

_[Johnny] 10:21 am_

_Eu queria muito, mas realmente preciso ir pra casa._

_[Kim Doyoung] 10:21 am_

_Uma pena, mas vamos combinar a próxima logo, logo por favor_

_[Johnny] 10:21 am_

_Kim Doyoung implorando pelo meu corpo nu? Eu realmente estou lendo isso?_

_[Kim Doyoung] 10:21 am_

_Hahaha engraçadinho_

_Está_

_[Johnny] 10:22 am_

_Bom saber_

_Até a próxima._

_[Kim Doyoung] 10:22 am_

_Até, sonha comigo_

_de novo…_

●●

**6 meses depois...**

O horário de almoço já estava chegando, mas Johnny se viu atarefado até a tampa com o montante de papelada que estava em sua mesa e que parecia se multiplicar cada vez mais. Se tinha uma coisa que odiava era ter que cuidar desses documentos burocráticos, mas sabia que Sooyoung comeria seu cu se deixasse acumular ainda mais.

Estava tão absorto em seu trabalho que nem viu as três ligações perdidas, apenas quando precisou alcançar uma caneta que estava no outro lado de sua mesa que conseguiu ver as ligações. Imediatamente checou de quem eram e sentiu o coração doer, retornando na mesma hora.

— Doyoung?

— Oi, oi… estava muito ocupado?

— Estava sim, me desculpa por te ignorar, nem vi as ligações.

— Ah não esquenta…

Johnny ouviu a respiração de Doyoung aumentar e já sabia o que aquilo significava.

— Ei Johnny, o que acha da gente dar uma escapada agora… Podemos nos divertir um pouco e depois almoçar. O que acha?

— Um dia você vai me deixar em uma enrascada com a Park Sooyoung sabia? Se ela me ver fora da minha sala com esse montante de papelada atrasada ela me mata.

— Ah, vamos vai. — Doyoung disse, com sua melhor voz de gatinho manhoso, e Johnny sabia que não resistia. — Eu quero ver meu namorado.

Johnny sorriu respirando alto e feliz ao ouvir Doyoung o chamar de namorado. Já fazia quase dois meses que haviam oficializado e tudo aquilo era muito novo para os dois, mas estavam adorando buscar mais tempo um para o outro dessa forma, principalmente as escapadas no horário do almoço em pleno expediente. Joy aprovava aquele relacionamento mais que os dois, mas quando o negócio era trabalho ela não perdoava, por isso Johnny ficava tão preocupado em escapar de suas obrigações assim.

— E aí? Você vem mesmo?

— Eu vou, me aguarda que já chego aí.

Johnny disse, desligando o celular e levantando com pressa da cadeira. Não perderia a chance de ver Doyoung por nada nesse mundo.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
